A hard life for witches
by Anna-Kendrick-rocks-my-world
Summary: Please give this a try if you have time. It's a story based on Wicked, about two witches going trough the same thing as Elphaba and Glinda is at the Kiamo Ko castle. The characters are also based on those from Wicked. It's very much like Wicked actually:


**Hey y'all :D Okay, so this is a novel i wrote for school, and it's based on wicked. It's about two witches who lives in england, back in the time where you burnt witches. It's kinda like what Glinda and Elphaba goes through at the Kiamo Ko castle in the end of Act II. The two witches is supposed to be like Glinda and Elphaba, just with switched personality's :) There are many connections to either Wicked, Idina or Kristin in this story, so see if you can find them. It can be anything from names to lines to lyrics. If you can't find any, PM me and i'll tell you ;P**

**And i must tell you, there may be a few things you think you have read before, and that's because i've read fics here on fanfiction, and gotten inspiration. This site has been a big help to my school project. AND, i'm not trying to steel anything people wrote, and i'm not trying to take credit for anything :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own wicked, Kristin or Idina (haha, cool if i owned Idina) and i do not own the things i have rented from other stories here on fanfic. But i do own my characters and the plot in this story.**

* * *

"Oh my god, I can't believe he did that!"

Shelby and Mary Jo had been hiding in a barn for a week now. Currently they were sitting on the hayloft, discussing Norbert's leaving them.

"I know, I mean Norbert's your brother and then he just turns on us like that!" Shelby complained.

"Yeah! I thought he was going to help us get away, and then all of a sudden he just becomes this mean thing that wants to turn you in" Mary Jo said sadly as she studied the poster Shelby had found hanging on a tree. It had a big picture of Norbert, and it said:

_Do__ you know about the witch? Are you also scared that she will come and destroy you? Then help me, Norbert Taylor, seize this wicked witch and put an end to all this misery!_

_If you have any information, please contact The Witch Hunters._

Shelby and Mary Jo were witches. But they didn't particularly look like witches. Neither of them had a big nose with warts, or green skin, or smelled bad. Shelby was very tall, and had long, curly, black hair. Her eyes were chocolate brown, and her skin was olive-ish. Mary Jo was around normal height, maybe a little short. She had a very mature face with high cheekbones, surrounded by long, blond hair. Her eyes were emerald green, and her skin a creamy colour. So they definitely did not look like the witches from the stories, but they were. Until a week ago no one had known, but after Shelby's little accident, the whole country knew. Well, they knew that Shelby was a witch. And that wasn't good.

Mary Jo thought back to the day it happened.

They had been walking down the streets in London on a very beautiful day. The sun was shining, and there were no clouds. A light wind played with Shelby's long, curly, black hair. There were many people out that day, mostly because of the market. Then, suddenly a guy started harassing Mary Jo.

He was very sloppy looking, and swayed from side to side when he walked. He was probably drunk or something.

"What a jerk. Come on Shel lets go" Mary Jo tugged Shelby's arm.

They started moving forward, but the guy kept yelling insulting things at them. Mary Jo could feel that Shelby started to tense up, and was afraid that she might loose control.

"Shelby calm down, he's not worth it" Mary Jo kept whispering to her.

But then the guy went after them. He got closer and closer, and they started walking a little faster. The guy grabbed Mary Jo's arm and spun her around.

"Get off of her!" Shelby yelled. She had a hard time controlling herself now, and she breathed more rapidly.

The guy held his hands in the air, and said in a sarcastic tone: "Uuuuh I'm sooooo scared" and then sent a wicked grin to Mary Jo, grabbing her arm again. He started dragging her along, but Mary Jo was resisting.

"Let go of me, do you hear?" She demanded, trying to get loose of his hold.

It became too much for Shelby, she couldn't control her anger anymore.

First, the sky darkened. Then the wind began to blow, and you could hear thunder from far away. Suddenly the guy who had captured Mary Jo, flew back into the window of a shop.

Small kids started crying, and people yelling and screaming at them.

"Witch!" One yelled.

"Get her!" Another one yelled.

And then Shelby and Mary Jo found themselves fleeing from a crowd of angry witch hunters. And that had been going on for about a week now.

While they were sitting on the hayloft talking, it got darker and darker outside. Eventually they stopped talking, simply because there was nothing left to talk about.

They decided to go to bed, or not really go to bed since they were on a hayloft, but still… They decided to go to sleep.

The next morning Mary Jo groaned as her alarm clock, also known as Shelby, woke her up.

"Hey, Jo are you awake?" Shelby asked, shaking her body. Mary Jo indented to say: "I am now!" but because her head was buried in the hay, all that came out was: "Mmmhm mmghmm mgh."

"Yeah, well 'Mmgm mmhm mmgm' to you two" Shelby said mockingly.

Mary Jo eventually got up, and put on her dress. Their clothes were a very simple. Very normal, nothing to much. They didn't want to stand out in the crowd, you know.

"Mary Jo I'm booooored" Shelby whined. She got bored so easily. Especially in the morning.

"What do you want me to dooooooo?" Mary Jo said teasingly, imitating her impatient tone.

"Uhm… get some food. I'm starving" she answered, squeezing her stomach.

"You get some food."

"Hey! You know I can't do that. Those stupid Witch Hunters are all over the place out there." Shelby said, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Mary Jo felt bad for her. That she had to hide away, and couldn't even go out. But it was still too early to go. The shops weren't open yet.

"Well, it's too early. What about we play a game to make the time pass?" She suggested.

"What game?" Shelby asked excitingly, all of a sudden in a good mood again.

"Uhm… well, I say a colour, and you say the first thing that comes to mind okay?"

"Uh, that sounds great!" Shelby said, a little loud. She was now jumping up and down on her knees with a huge smile planted on her face.

"Ok, calm down Shelby, it's just a game." Mary Jo giggled at Shelby's childish excitement over a simple game.

"Yeah yeah, let's start."

"Okay…" Mary Jo thought about the first colour.

"Blue"

"Your eyes" Shelby answered quickly.

"Aw that's sweet… wait, my eyes are green" Mary Jo said looking confused.

"I know" Shelby said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

That just left Mary Jo even more confused. "When you see blue you think of my green eyes?" She asked.

"Apparently… let's move on." Shelby answered eager to get on with the game.

"Uhm…" Mary Jo was a little puzzled, and had to take a moment to get her head together.

"Okay, red"

"Apple"

"Green"

"Cucumber"

"Salmon"

"Salmon"

"Wow, you really are hungry!" Mary Jo exclaimed.

"Told ya" Shelby said just as her stomach growled. They both looked down at her, and then broke into a fit of giggles.

"Hey, I just thought of something" Mary Jo said suddenly, holding a finger in the air. "You could just make some food!"

Shelby frowned. "Make food? You know I can't cook" She said.

"No silly, make food with magic" Mary Jo smiled at her. "Uh, I guess I could always try?" She said like it was a question. "But how do you do it?" Shelby wasn't the best at magic. She had lots of power; she just didn't know how to use them. Mary Jo, on the other hand, knew everything about magic. But she wasn't very strong. Although she could control it, unlike Shelby.

"I won't tell you. You have to find out for yourself if you want to get better."

"But Jo" Shelby complained.

"No, come on you haven't even tried yet" Mary Jo kept pushing.

"Please, just tell me how to do it" Shelby begged. "No, come on Shelby, you just have to concentrate."

"Puh-leeeease" Shelby begged with s big pout on her mouth. "I can't concentrate in the morning. Please just tell me?"

"Alright" Mary Jo groaned. Shelby had to learn it someday, but she wasn't in the mood for begging right now. She was too hungry.

"Okay, here's the chant" Mary Jo said, handing Shelby a little book. If concentrating didn't work when using magic, you could always use a spell. It was just a little bit more dangerous. If you said the words incorrectly, bad things could happen. And you can't reverse a spell.

Shelby took the book from Mary Jo, and looked at the chants. "Haha, funny writing" She commented as she read across the page.

"Okay, here it is. Elaka Namen Ah Toom Ta Tay"

Mary Jo widened her eyes, as she realized something was wrong with the words. "Wait, Shelby stop! You're pronouncing the words wrong! Oh no"

Shelby stopped chanting. "But I'm just reading what it says. Why do you say: 'Oh no'?"

And then it happened. A purple circle of light appeared around the barn, then a big explosion, and they were sitting on the ground, no evidence of there ever being a barn, except for the big stack of hay they were now sitting in.

Shelby and Mary Jo weren't hurt, only mentally. They had had the biggest shock in their entire lives.

"Oh. My. God" Mary Jo said, breathing out on the last word. Her heart was racing, and she was hyperventilating. "Me too" was Shelby's only response.

Then they heard screams from the village. It was not far away, so of course the people there had heard. "Come on Mary Jo, we have to go. The Witch Hunters are probably on their way!" Shelby rushed at her. And true enough, they could just make out a crowd of people running towards them with forks and torches.

"You go, I have to find the spell book" Mary Jo replied, frantically searching for the little book on the ground.

Shelby hesitated for a moment, but knew there would be no reasoning with her. The crowd was also getting closer, so she decided to run.

As Shelby was running away, Mary Jo kept searching for the little spell book. If someone, a non-magician, got it, who knew what could happen. But she was so caught up in looking for the book, that she didn't think about what the crowd would think when they got to the barn, and she was the one sitting there. The moment she found the book, two strong men grabbed her, and pulled her from the ground.

"We've got the witch!" One of the men yelled to the others. Shelby watched it all from behind the trees, and she sucked in a short breath when she saw they had taken Mary Jo.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Mary Jo complained, "I'm not the witch. Do I look like her maybe?"

The guys looked at each other, before one of them spoke.

"If you're not the witch, why are you here? And right after that… that weird thing happened?" He asked suspiciously.

Mary Jo didn't know what to say. She couldn't say she was hiding with Shelby, because then they would arrest her for helping a witch. She had to come up with an excuse. Quick.

"Uhm… I… I was going out for a little walk." She said very unconvincingly.

"Uh huh. And did you see her then?" The guy asked.

Mary Jo wasn't very good at lying. She was kind of like the sweet little blond girl who never did anything wrong. Therefore, she had to do something else. She was going to try and change the subject.

"Yes, I saw her" She answered, glad she wasn't lying. Just twisting the truth.

"And?" the guy pushed.

"And what?" Mary Jo asked innocently.

"And what happened?" The guy asked, getting impatient.

"Well, I was out looking for my dress because it flew away. I was gonna patch a hole in it. I'm the best at patching holes, you see?" She said, pointing to a patch on her dress. The guy sighed, and looked at the patch. "I'm so good at it, that people often come to me with their dresses so I can patch the holes in them. Even some men come to me with their coats and stuff"

"What about the witch?" a new man said. More people were gathering around them.

"Well, she's not very good at patching holes." Mary Jo decided to ramble on, trying to make them forget about Shelby. "Of course I wouldn't know since I don't know her, but judging from the sight of her clothes, I would say that she's not good at it. Not everyone can do it. Take me for instance-"

The first guy groaned and interrupted her little speech about patching holes. "Come on little lady I don't have all day. Let's get to the point"

"What point?"

Someone in the crowd mumbled 'Oh my god' and other people rolled their eyes.

"The witch! Were did she go?"

Mary Jo thought for a moment. She had to lead them the wrong way, of course.

"That way" she said, pointing in the opposite direction from were Shelby was actually hiding. All the people then started running the way she had pointed, and she was left alone.

When she was sure they were far enough away, she ran over to Shelby.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Shelby asked as soon as Mary Jo had reached her.

"Yeah I'm fine. You?"

"I'm totally fine. I see you found the book" Shelby said, eyeing the little book in Mary Jo's pocket. "Yes I did, thank god. But we have to get going now, find a new place to hide" She said, starting to walk towards the forest.

They wandered around for a while looking for a good hiding spot. Hopefully there would be another old barn or a hut. Then they heard something. Someone running. They looked around, and saw The Witch Hunters coming towards them. They had probably realized that Mary Jo had sent them in the wrong direction.

"Shit! I think they saw me!" Shelby burst out. "Quick, hide yourself!" She pushed Mary Jo towards some bushes. Mary Jo objected.

"No way, not without you" she exclaimed.

"Look Jo, I won't let anything happen to you. There's an angry crowd running towards me, not you, me. So therefore you have to hide. You won't get hurt because of me." Shelby said with a determined voice.

"Okay" Mary Jo whispered. "But what about you?" she asked, concern showing on her face.

Shelby thought about a plan for a moment. "I'll… uh… I'll 'magic-spell' them" she answered with a wry smile. Mary Jo giggled a bit at Shelby's attempt to lighten the mood.

Shelby looked back at the angry crowd. They were coming closer. She took Mary Jo's hands and looked into her eyes.

"Jo, no matter what happens now, you have to now that I love you" She told her, a tear running down her cheek. "I love you too, Shel" Mary Jo said with sobs in her voice. She was starting to tear up too. "You are the best friend I've ever had." Tears were now running down both their faces.

They embraced, said goodbye, and Mary Jo went to hide behind the bushes.

Shelby stood dead still as the crowd ran too her. Mary Jo watched as they stopped in a circle around her, and watched as no other than Norbert stepped in to the circle, and said something to Shelby. She couldn't hear what they said, but she could see Shelby's facial expressions change. First anger, then realization, and at last surrender.

She saw Norbert telling the people something, and then walk off with Shelby. Mary Jo had no idea where they were going. She slowly came out from behind the bushes, unnoticed by the people, and tried to mingle. Everybody was silent. Mary Jo just stood still, waiting. For what, she did not know.

Then, out of nowhere, came an ear piercing scream followed by an air pressure so hard, it almost knocked her to the ground.

Mary Jo, upon realizing what had happened, ran to where the scream had come from. She thought she would find Shelby lying somewhere, but all she found was a lock of black hair, and a necklace she had given Shelby a few years ago.

Devastated at the sight of what was left of Shelby, Mary Jo fell to her knees, crying.

The Witch Hunters appeared around her, taking in the scene. And then they started to cheer.

Some yelled "The witch is dead! The witch is dead!" And others yelled "Hurray!" and no one questioned where Norbert was, or noticed the weeping Mary Jo clutching the remains of Shelby.

"Where are we going?" Shelby asked with excitement in her voice.

"Away from this country. I was thinking that it might be interesting to visit America?" Norbert asked, smiling lovingly to her. Shelby's eyes lit up, but it was soon replaced with confusion.

"How are we going to get to America?" she questioned. "I've got us covered" he said with a smirk

"With what?" she asked. He looked at her like it was a stupid question. "A boat, what else?"

"Well, maybe we were gonna swim, or take a train to some place and then take a boat from there, or-"

Norbert cut her off. "It was rhetorical, Shelby." That just left her more confused. She wasn't good with weird words. "What's rhetorical?" she asked, sounding kind of dumb.

"A question that answers itself" he said. She thought he sounded really smart.

It was silent for a bit, and then; "Wait, you thought we were gonna swim to America?" Norbert asked. "Well, yeah. It's not that far away, is it? She said. Norbert didn't know what to say, so he didn't answer.

They walked a little bit more, before they got to the dock where the boat was. Norbert got on, but when he offered Shelby his hand, she hesitated.

"What is it?" he asked concerned. "It's just… I just wish we could tell Mary Jo that I'm still alive. She must be devastated, and I can't stand the thought that I might never see her again." Shelby said with sadness in her voice. Norbert's face fell. "Me too Shel, but it's too dangerous. Not just for us, but also for her."

Shelby looked sad, but nodded and got on the boat. They started sailing, and Norbert put an arm around her. "It's gonna be alright Shel. Everything is gonna be alright." She looked away, but he put a finger under her chin and turned her head to look at him. He saw a tear running down her cheek, brushed it away, and pulled her in for a kiss.

The End.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the story :D Did ya find any connections? Please review and let me know, then you get a... reply on your review :D**

**Take care, I love y'all 3**


End file.
